A Secret Affair
by Mg
Summary: Both upset with their marriage, Serena and Darien decide to have a secret affair.
1. Prologue

With diligence Serena sat in front of her mirror and scanned over herself. She had taken extra care to look good for him tonight; carefully adding the light pastel hues that would enhance her features and match her dress and yet still look natural. She always made an extra effort to meet his approval, although lately it seemed as if it didn't matter to him what she looked like. He was always more into his work than he seemed to be into her. Sometimes she wondered if he was having an affair; she wouldn't be surprised, he saw more of the secretary than he saw of her. 

Serena had to admit that his secretary was a very beautiful woman with nice long shiny black hair and black purple ebony eyes. What did she have to compare to it but her white blonde hair and her ordinary blue eyes? But then maybe she was jumping to conclusions as usual. After all, Rei was married to a very handsome man. She sighed as she brought her sheer ivory shawl around her shoulders and glanced in the mirror at her dress, simple shimmering sea blue strapless with a slit coming up the right side to about mid thigh.

"Usa!" She heard her husband calling her. "You ready yet?"

"I'm coming!" She called from the bedroom of their penthouse apartment. She silently picked up her purse from the bed and walked out into the living room to meet his inspection.

"You look nice sweetheart." He said to her in plain tone.

__

That's it? Just nice? She thought as she picked up her evening jacket. That's all he ever seemed to say these days, never beautiful, never stunning, just nice. And now she was on to one of his stupid business dinner's where he would practically ignore her all night and talk about his stupid job. She was surprised that he had even wanted her there. Probably only because all of his other colleagues were bringing their wives along. She felt like she was just part of a showcase, meant to keep silent, meant to show no opinion. 

She walked into the privacy of their limousine with one thought in mind. _I hate company dinners._


	2. Chapter One

"So...anyone new coming to this dinner?" She inquired softly.

"No...actually Serena, this is just a meeting between friends of other businesses." He paused. "I believe you already know everybody."

"Oh." Her response was distant, but as usual, he hadn't noticed.

"Good evening." I watch as he greets everyone with a charming smile, extending handshakes and kisses on the cheek, and I follow mutely in about the same manner. "My Rei, you look as stunning as ever." Inwardly, I almost wanted to cry at his comment, but I held it back; I was ready to play the happy wife of a wealthy business owner if it called for it. 

"My, my,my Serena." I plaster on a smile as Andrew addresses me. "If Shag over here wouldn't have seen you first I might have had you by my side." He continued jokingly and his wife poked him in the ribs; I truly love the way they show affection to each other openly. 

"Oh Andrew, you flatter me." I place my hand in his own and he kisses it lightly. His wife and I both knew that Drew was like a big brother to me, always watching me and cheering me up at times.

"A little too much if you ask me, why don't you keep you're hands where they belong Drew; as you said, she's mine." He replied with a smirk causing everyone to chuckle but me as we were shown to our seats. Once more, he has managed he has managed to refer to me as one of his assets that he has acquired_. _

_ _

When we all reached our table he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down numbly as the conversation began. 

"So how's the business coming along?" Zachary, as usual, was the one to commence the conversation. Sometimes these little get togethers can be so predictable.

"It's all right, once in a while things get a little confusing but Rei here, she keeps me on my toes." He pointed out. "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her."

"Fall on your butt that's what." Rei was a charming woman; her whit was very quick. No wonder my husband admired her.

"That would be a very amusing thing to watch I think." Martin, him and my husband had been friends from preschool. I find it funny how we all got together, the way they all joke around, you would have never known if you were a stranger to this club that Mina and Martin had been a big thing a long time ago. It didn't work out though, and of course it didn't; she left him at the alter.I think it may have been a wise choice though, their relationship had been too rushed, in the end they both found love in other people, and now they're good friends.

I sighed heavily, as usual, I was quickly bored with the conversation and my mind immediately began to wander. The soft music in the background drifted through my head. It calmed me to hear the violins play as the man took a microphone and began to sing.

_This day and age we're living in,_

_Gives cause for apprehension._

_With speed and new invention_

_And things like fourth dimension._

_ _

I felt a jolt rush through me and I quickly looked around the table once I had heard the song, but I could tell that no one had been paying any attention to me as usual. Again, I felt like crying as the words continued to filter through my ears.

_With Mr. Einstein's theory,_

_So we must get down to earth at times,_

_Relax relieve the tension._

_And no matter what the progress,_

_Or what may yet be proved,_

I looked to him to see what he thought but the song in the background obviously didn't affect him at all. Which meant only one thing to me, he didn't remember.

_You must remember this,_

_A kiss is still a kiss,_

_A sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say, "I love you,"_

_On that you can rely,_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

_ _

Perhaps_, I thought, he is so caught up in the conversation that he just didn't here it.__ I hoped. With a weak smile I lightly tugged on his arm. When I finally had his full attention I began to speak but he shot the gun ahead of me._

"What is it darling?" He asked. "We were just having the most interesting conversation, Martin was just discussing an important business proposition that he was considering forming with my company."

"Dear, do you remember this song?" I asked him softly, barely above a whisper.

"This song?" He paused for a moment as he listened to the music floating in the background. 

# Moonlight and love songs

_Never out of date._

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate._

_Woman needs man,_

_And man must have his mate,_

_That no one can deny._

"Why yes, I do remember." He replied; it gave me hope. "This song is by that famous man Herman Hupfeld."I could feel my being souring at his words. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Ye-yeah." I replied weakly as he turned back to the conversation. I just wanted to cry. I couldn't believe he didn't even remember that this was our song.After a few moments of sitting down holding all the pain I was feeling inside, I suddenly and abruptly arose from my seat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air." I was saying it to everyone at the table, but I was looking at him.

"All right dear, you're not sick or anything are you?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine." I replied and then walked off towards the balcony. As soon as I was there I quickly occupied a bench in front of the railing and cried. 

I felt so trapped; what ever happened to him? He used to romance me, to woo me, and now it was if he didn't think any of that were necessary anymore. He hardly paid any mind to me now, almost as if I was one of his trophies on the wall. And then, when was the last time we made passionate love? I couldn't remember; it had been months ago. I wanted to feel him touch her again, to show me that he loved me, even if he didn't say it. 

I suddenly remembered that he hadn't said it much when we were dating, and then he wasn't that affectionate with me then either. I thought that in time that would all change, that perhaps he would change. But he hadn't, and I feel like I'm breaking down inside because of it. It seems like he spends more time at his office now, than he does with me, and always he has some business trip to make. He used to take me on those trips, but as of late, he would always give excuses for me not to go. He would say that I would just get bored, and that he would be so caught up in meetings that he wouldn't be able to spend time with me. And as always, I was stupid enough to believe him, and withdraw my offer to come along. 

Always a kiss on the cheek followed by false promises of spending time together when he got back. I cross my arms over the railing and bury my head there, as I think about our marriage together. It was so lively when it was fresh and new, but slowly, it dwindled down into nothing more than a peck on the cheek when we were parting from each other. Then there was the matter of children, I had always wanted to have children, but he seemed too busy to do so. Whenever I bring up the matter, he just says that we don't have time for it now, but always a promise that later we can start a family life. More broken promises. 

I shut her eyes tightly and let the tears fall to the floor. My marriage is falling apart, and I never even saw it coming. I sighed as was rather surprised when I felt a hand touch the small of my back.

"You all right?" A deep voice that I didn't recognize asked; I quickly began to wipe my tears. "I just thought that you could use some help, you looked rather distraught back there."

"I'm-I'm fine." I didn't know anyone noticed, I thought I had been a pretty good actress.

"Liar." I smiled; he was obviously trying to cheer me up. "Look, you don't have to pretend, I know the signs of someone in despair." I didn't speak, merely sighed as he continued, my eyes shut tightly. "You don't have to talk about it, but here." He placed something in front of my nose. I sniffed it lightly and then opened my eyes to see what it was that was before me. 

"It's beautiful." I took the rose from his grasp, I still had yet to even look up at his face; it was rude of me, I know. "Where'd you get it?" 

"Uh...eh." He coughed. "I kinda...stole it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "From the rose bush o'er there." I looked to my left and noticed a rose bush not far away from us; I chuckled.

"Well, it was the thought that counts right?" I smiled; it felt good to do that genuinely for once.

"Right." Silence loomed over us for a bit before he spoke again. "You know, you are a very beautiful woman...I mean, but don't worry...I'm not trying to steal you or anything...I mean, I know you're married." He stuttered, and I had the craziest feeling that he must look awfully cute when he does that. "I am too." He finished.

"It's ok, really, you're allowed to compliment another woman aren't you?" I reply. "I mean, it's harmless, it's not like you're trying to flirt or anything."

"No...it's just that my Rei, lovely woman that she is, she is such a jealous person...always accusing me of lusting after other women." He continued nonchalantly. "But you're down...and-and as a gentleman it's my duty to comfort a lady when they're down." His voice was a bit shaky; it was obvious he was nervous.

"Did you just say 'my Rei'?" I suddenly turned to him and realized just whom he was. "You're-you're..."

"Oh, I thought you knew...I'm Dr. Michaels...Rei's husband."Oh great, and here I was crying because I think my husband is having affair with his wife! And to think, I was one step closer to telling him my problems.

"I know we've never met on a personal level, but it's nice to meet you Dr. Michaels."

"Likewise the same Mrs....uh...Mrs."

"Winthrop." I reply with a smile while shaking his hand. "Same last name as my husband's." 

"Right, right." I watch as he passes his fingers through his bangs. They have this nice unkept look; it's definitely a change from my husband's clean and cut style.

"Do you always keep your bangs that long?" I suddenly ask him.

"Mmhm." He grumbled. "My wife is always telling me to cut them, but I like them that way."

"I think they look nice too, they bring out the color in your eyes."

"Now there's something I haven't heard." He replied with a smile. There was a brief pause before he spoke once more. "So, how you feeling?"

"Better." I grinned bemusedly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your dance." He quickly sputtered. "Oh goodness...I'm sorry, there I go prying again." He looked a little ways away from me, attempting not to meet my gaze head on.

"That's ok." All be it, I am a little curious as to knowing how he could have picked up on something like that. "How did you know?" 

"Like I said, I know the signs." He got up from his seat. "I'm going to go back to our table, I wouldn't want Rei to suspect me of being out here with you, otherwise I'll have to forecast this evening's weather as it being 'couch time tonight'!" His voice assumed the intonations of a weatherman; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks." 

"No problem, anytime you need me, here's my card." He flicked a card my way and it landed softly on my lap. I smiled as I read it aloud.

"Dominoes Pizza." I arched her brow in obvious amusement.

"Oops, wrong card." He replied as he took the one from my lap and gave me another one. "See what happens when you try to be swauve?" He passed his fingers through his bangs again. 

"That was being swauve?" I inquired of him in a joking manner. "Remind me to be charmed next time then."

"Only if you promise to giggle lightly and really pretend that you're amazed." He finished, taking in a deep breath. "Well, Mrs. Winthrop, I must bid this meeting adjourned, my work here...is done." 

"Please, call me Serena." I reply. "What did you say your name was again?" 

"I didn't." He smirked. "But it's Darien, Darien Michaels."


	3. Chapter Two

Serena numbly undressed herself in the closet as her husband entered their bedroom.

"Why are you so silent?" He asked her as he readied himself for bed as well.

"Why should I speak, I have nothing to say." She replied.

"I told you I was sorry...I'll make up for it." He replied nonchalantly. "I don't see why this bothers you so much."

"You can't SEE why this Bothers me so much?" She practically yelled while as she reentered their bedroom with her nightgown on. "I don't know what concerns me more, the fact that you did what you did, or the fact that you do not see why it bothers me!" She screamed as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and picked up her brush to brush through her hair.

"Serena!" He yelled. "We have all year to make up for one day of lost time...god, when the fuck did you get so picky and attached."

"Jedite!" She yelled as she turned around and threw her brush at him, which he dodged easily. "I can't believe you are so stupid to not see this as important! How many times have you scheduled for us to spend time together and then you brake it off with promises of a nice Long vacation!" She continued. "And I easily stand by your side, but this time you have done it! You...you...you incompetent fucking jerk!" She cried. "I can't believe that you have the gall to tell your friends that you can make it to a getaway weekend when we had plans for our wedding anniversary!"

"Usa!" He yelled.

"Don't call me that!" She cried back at them as she arose from her seat and approached the bed.

"We got married a long time ago, there's no reason why we can't celebrate our love any damn day we fucking please." He yelled as he picked up a champagne bottle that was in an ice bucket nearby and poured a little into the two glasses that lie on the table. "Now" He began as he calmed down a little."There's a perfectly good champagne of a very good year and a nice warm bed awaiting us...no reason to waste it."

"Don't you get it?" She screamed as she approached the table where he had settled down the bottle of champagne. "I'm fucking mad at you!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

"Why can't you for once try to play the part of the understanding wife?" He said in anger.

"I'm sick and tired of playing your fuckin' understanding wife!" She screamed as she picked up the champagne bottle and sent it hurdling across the room and against the wall where it broke into a million pieces. "Get the hell out!"

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this shit! I'm leaving!" He screamed out as he hurriedly picked up the clothing that he had just discarded and left, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later he opened the door once more. "Oh and by the way, in case you want to still spend our anniversary where we planned, go right on ahead cause I couldn't cancel the reservation! But be sure of one thing, you won't be spending it with me cause I promised my friends that I'd be there and I'm going!" He yelled before slamming their bedroom door with finality. 

She collapsed to the floor and cried.

"Name?"

"Serena Usagi Winthrop." She replied softly.

"Sign here." Shesilently took the pen and signed her name in the correct spot. "Room 754, Royal Deluxe Suite, seventh floor." The woman replied. "The bellhop will be up in a moment with your bags."

"Thank-you."

Serena casually walked into her room at the Waldof Austoria that she noted was two times the size of their pent house apartment. One thing she could say in her husband's favor, he sure knew how to go out in style. 

_No, I refuse to think about him right now...I'm going to enjoy my vacation...even if we were supposed to be...no! She thought to herself. __I will enjoy my weekend without him. She finished all coherent thought as she walked over to the table and picked the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. She carefully filled both glasses that were on the tray and then placed it back down before lifting one of the glasses to her lips; idly, she glanced around at her surroundings. _

The room she was currently in was the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. The kitchen was well furnished with a fridge, a stove, and dishware. Over the counter and into the living room lie a hard oak table with a glass figurine intertwined with roses for a centerpiece. The living room had a large electronically controlled fireplace that was a part of the wall with a screen over it. The couches in the room were light cream leather loveseats with reclining loveseats. There was an elegant table in the midst of the chairs with a clear glass medium sized figurine of turtledoves chasing each other around a huge heart. On the wall adjacent to the living room and on the right there was a huge built in sound system with a 20 CD disc changer, a radio, and four tape decks. On the wall next to the sound system there was a built in shelf with a rather large collection of romantic CD's that the hotel provided behind a glass door.She glanced towards the bedroom that she would sleep in alone and her heart ached. _Why do we have to argue all the time behind closed doors? We could be spending the weekend in this huge beautiful bedroom with no interruptions, just like we used to._

The bedroom was rather large room that was elegant and well dressed. It consisted of a king sized four-pedestal bed with four white steps leading up to it on all sides and a sheer curtain all around. The bed's dressing had a white goose down bedspread and six goose down pillows of various sizes. To the left of the bed and behind a pair of tall ivory curtains there were two huge glass French doors encased in light brown mahogany wood with golden handles. The doors led to a huge balcony with a white marble floor and mahogany railing. Inside the room there were candelabras all around on the walls and speakers that were no doubt connected to the radio in the living room. On the wall opposite the bed and a little to the left there was another fireplace that was built into the wall, and encased in white marble to match the bedroom setting. 

She downed the rest of the champagne from her glass, picked up the other full glass and champagne bottle, and headed towards the bedroom. She placed the bottle and the glass down and quickly discarded all of her clothing, throwing them on the bed and pinned up her hair. She then picked up the already filled glass and the bottle and headed towards the bathroom. Placing them down on a small table near the huge tub in the center of the room and then turning on the water, she wandered away as she looked around the room for something to add to the bath. After eyeing a tray near the sink, she walked over and picked up several bath salts and oil bubbles, walked back to the tub, and dropped them in the bath. When the tub was filled, she slowly stepped in, allowing herself to get used to the heat. When she was finally settled in she relaxed her head back and reached for the glass of champagne and began to down it. She lazily lifted her feet up to lie on the side of the tub as her body drifted slightly underneath the water. _Finally, relaxation. After all, isn't this what she had finally decided to come here for? The idea of getting away for some nice solitary confinement seemed much more promising before, but now it just seemed like one depressing pity trip._

He sighed as he deeply regretted arguing with her. What had happened to them? They used to be so in love and now it seemed as if they argued all the time. _Damn it all to hell! He should have taken her instead of leaving in a frenzy, cause now he was restless; he had to admit, she was looking damn well sexy last night. But she had infuriated him beyond belief. But perhaps she was right; even if she was...it was way too late for that now. He had already left her there, and now here he was checking in at the Waldof Austoria hotel, hoping that perhaps he could get some time to himself to think. He really should be here with her; he vaguely heard the sound of the woman at the desk speaking to him._

"Excuse me sir...sir." The woman called.

"I'm sorry yes?" He asked the woman.

"The bellhop will bring your bags up shortly." She said to him.

"Oh, thank-you...where's the bar?" 

Serena looked at the dress she had bought in a rage when she was at one of the Hotel Shops. She was thinking of him when she bought it and how much it would anger him to see her in something so revealing, especially when he wasn't there to show her off or claim her as his own. 

_Hmph! She thought. __Well, screw him! She was going to wear this dress, and then she was going to flaunt to him all about how she had worn it when she got home. _

With care she slid the white sleeveless dress over her body. It had a very low cut breast line that showed much cleavage and a long slit up the side that came up to mid thigh. With a dignified smile she zipped up the back of her dress and flung her hair over her shoulder. With one last glance, she looked at the mirror and then at her fingers, which adorned her diamond wedding ring. She slid it off and placed it on the table with pride. _That'll show him! She thought as she headed out the door, purse in hand. __Perhaps I drank too much; I'm already feeling a little tipsy._

_ _

_Who am I kidding? She thought as she sat down at one of the tables in the downstairs restaurants sulking. __I had wanted him to touch me, but I kicked him out! But I had to; I have my self-esteem to think about after all. But I miss his touch so much. She watched as the waiter came to her table to take her order._

"What'll it be Madame?" He asked her politely.

"Give me your finest wine...and charge it to room 754." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied as if taking an order from a commanding officer and left her at the table alone once more. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle and filled her glass. She merely watched as he began to pour before she spoke once more.

"Garcon?" She asked him.

"Yes Madame?" He replied as he finished pouring her glass.

"I don't ever want to see this glass empty, understand?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Here's a little something to help you to live up to your part." She fished through her purse and handed him a 50-dollar bill. 

"Yes ma'am." He replied more dignified with a smile of shock on his face. She watched as he left her table, but yet didn't stray to far. She mindlessly brought the drink to her lips, the music in the background floating through her senses. If anything, she was going to drink away her sorrows. She downed the drink quickly, the waiter already at her side pouring her another glass. She felt slightly lightheaded but paid no attention to it as the words to the music caressed her ears.

_ _

_If you stay darling,_

_You'll make me oh surprised_

_To the world I'll climb, oh how I love you_

_Honey I love You, I really love you._

_Please stay darling_

_And I'll never let you down._

_Just say you'll stay_

_ _

She finished downing one glass and was poured another immediately when she suddenly had this weird feeling. She looked around the room feeling suddenly so alone and was surprised when she saw him; her eyes began to well up with tears. She tried to rub away the blurriness with no avail. He was sitting at the bar; apparently doing what she had been doing all along.

_Honey you love me_

_So darling stay_

_There'll be times, when I may faint_

# And I need your love, to sometimes care for me

_ _

She didn't know whether she should just sit there or go to him. After a while she decided that sitting here watching him would do her no good so she slowly got up from her seat and walked over.

_Bitter days may be_

# But just a kiss from you will make them sweet.

Without warning she turned him around, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him, shocking him out of his senses a bit, but for only a moment when he began to respond, his tongue mingling like wildfires with her own. She released him and looked into his eyes, placing that dizzy feeling she had gotten from the drinks in the back of her head.

_Stay, stay, stay_

_Just a kiss from you, will make them sweet._

_Honey I love you_

_I love you, stay_

_I love you, stay_

# I love you, stay

_ _

"What are you doing here?" He asked out of breath when she had finally released him.

"I-I don't know...I-I was just trying to go somewhere to be alone and think and I-I..."

"I know me too." He replied back softly. "I'm sorry I yelled." He quickly replied.

"I am too." She replied quickly. "Let's never fight again."

"Never again." He replied sincerely while looking at her with interest. They looked into each other's souls seeing the hurt before he finally spoke once more. "Let's dance." He told her. She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

_I love you, stay_

# Don't you know baby?

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

_Stay, I love you_

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

_Baby, oh baby. _

# I love you, stay

_Baby, stay_

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

_Don't you know baby?_

_Don't you know baby?_

_Stay._

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

# I love you, stay

They danced in each other's arms as the song came to an end. Suddenly a new song began to be played to a new tempo that awakened the slumber lain passion within.

# I've been feeling tried baby

_Trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel, like I do baby_

_Come on, oh come on._

_ _

_Let's get it on _

# Let's get it on

_Let's love baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

_ _

She looked up to him with slitted eyes, and she knew at once that he was feeling the same way she had been. With a fierce overwhelming passion, she leaned up to him while at the same time bringing his lips down to her own and kissed him. Their tongues mingled, as he could taste the flavor of wine on her lips.

"Come with me." She said to him seductively. He followed her to her table where she picked up her purse, grasped something from within, and then handed it to him and closed his palm around it. "Here's a spare key to our bedroom...wait ten minutes then come up." She said huskily before leaving him there in a trance. He watched the sultry in her movements as she disappeared into one of the hotel elevators.

He didn't waste any time as ten minutes later found him at the door to the room_. Oh how he wanted her!__ He hesitantly opened the door to the room with the key. When he finally managed to get it to open, she met him in the foyer. Apparently, after realizing that he had trouble opening the door, she came to help him...in nothing but a silk robe that was already falling off her shoulders to reveal much of her bosoms. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him, shutting the outside world out from their confinement as well. He began to call out her name in apologies but she silenced him. _

"Tonight, we forget about all of our problems...put everything behind us...even our names." She finished huskily. He looked into her eyes for just seconds before his need took over. He began placing frantic yet passionate kisses all over her chest area and she plunged her fingers in his hair, pushing his lips further into her chest and eager for a joining with him needing no preliminaries. With one swift motion he hoisted her body up, placing her on the small oak desk that lie in the foyer by the wall and near the door. He surprised her by quickly zipping open his pants and pulling something out of his pocket. _A condom. Even in a heat of passion he still wouldn't leave it up to chance that she might get pregnant. She hated him for it, but decided in the end that she would have to place her opinions aside for later as she could feel the swift motion of his hot branding sheathed iron moving inside her, his lips fastened to her breast. He thrusted into her repeatedly, forcing her to arch her body against the wall as she clasped her legs tightly around him, allowing him to take her on this passionate ride. Her hands tore at his shirt, almost ripping it apart so that she could feel his skin. She pushed back his shirt so that it was halfway off his body, being that his hands were fastened around her waist she couldn't rid him off it completely. She whimpered at the beauty of him filling her, and she began to realize that he couldn't possibly be having an affair. The passion he was showing her was too wild, and untamed for him to have been bedding another woman. They came together in a blinding release, and he laid his head on her chest as he attempted to catch his breath. _

After a few moments he pulled himself from within her and discarded the condom, dropping it on the floor. He pressed his lips against her own for a soul-searing kiss, but felt immediately empty as she slipped away from him. He discarded himself of the rest of his clothing, preferring to walk around naked as he watched her move towards an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it that sat on top of a small table right next to the couch. He still wanted her, and it was very evident where his hips met his groin that this was so. He watched as she poured them both a glass and then walked up to her, removing the robe that created a boundary between them. Tonight, she would be his throughout, and he wanted to always have access. He looked around the room and headed to the bathroom after placing a light butterfly kiss on her shoulder.He came back a few moments later with string of condoms that he had found in a compartment that contained supplies. She turned around with two glasses in her hand just as he lay the pack down on the couch. She handed him one and quickly downed the other as he led her over to the couch with his glass in hand. He placed his drink on the table next to them and then rolled another condom on, beckoning her to him at the same time. She came to him seductively and clasped her hands in his outstretched ones while crawling onto the couch to straddle him. He released her hands and lay back as his own found their way to her waist, impaling her on his groaning member. Both of them moaned with the feeling of being joined once more. 

She was surprised when he took his glass off of the table and poured the cool liquid all down the front of her body. His lips immediately found their way to her breast once more to suckle her as he began a rhythm within her, choosing to take things slower the second time around as he slid her body up and down upon him. She clasped her fingers tightly around the skin of his back, her nails digging into his skin, her lips pressed against his temple. Over and over they thrusted, and over and over she moaned. A few moments later she came once again and he held her tightly as she shuttered, her juices flowing out and over their joining. He only gave her a few moments of recuperation before he leaned back and began ramming his sheath into her tightened channel, opening the way for his entrance once more. She let out a half whimper; half moan as he continued to drive into her with a force mixed with passion that she had never believed possible. She came once more but her grip on him did wonders to his control and he came soon after. She lazily dropped her body on top of his own and placed her neck into the nook of his neck while he passed his fingers through her hair to relax her. He sighed when felt her leaving a soft trail of kisses up to his ear. 

"My love, there's a lovely huge hot tub in the bathroom...won't you join me?" She asked huskily as she arose off of his chest. 

"Oh, that would be heaven." He could feel his head swimming but he didn't care, he would have to take care of the after affects of his drinking tomorrow. As for now, he made the decision that he was going to take her over and over again until he was so replete that he couldn't move. He lifted her off of him and watched as she sauntered up from her saddling position above him before removing the condom and discarding it off to the side. She giggled like a schoolgirl as she staggered over to the bedroom, the champagne having bad coordination affects on her. He picked up the unused condoms before standing up and following her to the bedroom and then finally the bathroom where she leaned down and set the hot tub to the way in which she wanted it. He watched as she sauntered over to the sink and began to pin up her long hair. Man her hair had grown; he couldn't remember the last time he had passed his fingers through her silky locks. His eyes trailed down her body to her upper torso, and then down her smooth concave stomach, down to the apex between her legs, and then further to her long stems that were so eagerly wrapped around his lower waist earlier. He was brought out of his revere when he heard a beep that signaled the tub being ready. He hurriedly stepped in and then waited anxiously as she walked over slowly, her every move was sensual to him. As soon as she was in arm's distance, he reached over and pulled her in, anxious to be within her once more. He made love to her passionately again in the hot tub, delivering a series of long and hard thrust until they came together in an intense release, after which she got up and went back to the living quarters to retrieve the ice bucket, glasses, and champagne. She had only left him for a moment when he spanned his hand around her hip and to her junction, surprising her from behind and causing her to jump.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He said to her as her threw the pillow he had brought on the dining room table and then lifted her in the air in his arms and sat her on top of it.

"Here?" She questioned in a shocked yet husky manner, as her head began to swim, the affects of the champagne tickling her brain.

"Right here." He replied huskily as he began to tear open a condom wrapper. She could only watch in a shocked manner as adjusted the condom on his manhood before thrusting once more into her. She moaned loudly, but it was quickly drowned out by his kisses. He coaxed her into a lying down and she slowly complied. When she was lying down fully, the small of her back resting on the pillow, he lifted her legs up so that her feet rested on his shoulders and then slipped his hands down her legs until they reached her waist. She arched her body wildly from him and screamed as she felt him thrust so deep into her that she was certain that he had reached her womb, and yet he kept on going...moving in and out of her and a rhythmic pace. She thought she would die with the feeling of power that she felt from him as he entered her over and over again. She had never felt him reach so deeply inside her, and she knew that at this moment he was going as far as possible. She could feel his member pulsating within her as they began reaching a climax together. He thrust into her deeply once more and she immediately clamped down hard on him, screaming out and convulsing greatly. He soon followed her, her channel closing out on his member so hard that he thought that he would choke. He groaned out as he brought her legs down to his side and then lazily collapsed on top of her chest. They took great gasps of air, attempting to retake control of their breathing as she lazily combed her fingers through his hair. After a moment of silence between the two of them, she finally spoke once more.

"Let's go to bed." She said huskily and he lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"Sounds like a plan...but I don't think I'm through with you yet." He said to her with a sardonic grin.

"Well then," She began with a smile. "You can take care of me there can't you." She finished sensually. He slowly lifted himself off of her and from inside of her and then discarded of the condom. With one swift move she was in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. When they reached the room he climbed up the stairs that led to the fore pedestal bed and then lay her on it gently. His lips met hers for a passionate kiss as his hands trailed her figure. She moaned as his fingers coaxed her legs apart and found her jewel and began to gently rub. He wedged his thigh between her legs as his lips trailed small butterfly kisses down her body sending shivers down her spine.

"In all this," He began. "I can't believe that I haven't tasted you yet." He said huskily. "I miss the taste of honey on my lips." His lips traveled down to her breast. "But I guess the taste of mounds in the predawn of the early morning compensated for my recent loss." He added. "So, so sweet." He began to suckle her, causing her to whimper and arch her body towards him, her hands gripping the sheets. He rested his weight on his left elbow and used that arm to hold her to him by the small of her back. His other hand continued to torture her innermost being with its touch as he slipped them within her; she moaned at his touch. Her head began to swim once more as she felt his lips traveling lower down her body; she brought her hands to grip his hair, pushing his head down to where she wanted it. It took all that he had not to go directly to where she wanted it; he took his time getting there, torturing her as much as possible. When he finally reached, she arched her body towards him, her mind reeling with his touch as he began to kiss her there. She cried out when he changed his tempo to that of a fast suckle and she placed her legs lightly around his head as his tongue delved within her. She came soon after, her body shaking with the intensity of the moment. After she calmed down she placed her legs down and released him. "Never had I tasted something so wonderful." He said to her. He was surprised when she flipped him onto his back.

"Your turn, my love." She said to him huskily as she straddled him and began to trail kisses up and down his chest. He groaned as he placed his hands around her waist, the feel of her soft velvet lips against his chest making him reel. She suckled his nipple, reveling in its tightness and strength. She moved lower, making him moan with anticipation of what was to come. He tangled his hand into her soft curls as she reached him there, making an effort to torture him as he had her. She placed light butterfly kisses all over the sides in between her licks causing him to groan loudly. He groaned out louder than before as she finally took him in and began to move up and down its length, while gripping her hands tightly onto his chest. In and out she took him, and he felt he would come any moment now. He gripped her hands in warning, and she understood the gesture. She released him right before he spilled his seed all over her chest. She crawled up to him lazily like a sleek cat and kissed him. He could feel her mound inching towards his manhood once more, awaiting the last fulfillment that he could give her. She let her hair down from the way in which it was pinned up before they made love in the hot tub. He reached his hand over to the pack of condoms that he placed on the side of the bed only to have her reach for his hand and stop him.

"No." She said to him. "I want to fill you in me." She ended softly.

"But what if you get pregnant?" He asked in a worried tone, not quiet the tone she was expecting.

"I don't care." She cried softly as she tore her gaze away from him. She was silent for a while before she looked back into his eyes. "Let's make a baby." She pleaded softly as she look down at his chest and away from his eye, afraid to hear his response.

"OK." He replied to her, making her snap her head quickly to look in his eyes.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "I love you." She replied softly.

"And I you." He groaned out as he felt her impaling herself onto his still hard member.

"Ohhhhhhhh." She moaned as she felt him fill her truly for the first time that night. She wanted to cry with the intensity of this moment when they would come together in passionate bliss to create new life. They made love several more times into the night, each time she came she cried out with the feeling of his seed shooting into her like a hot liquid, searching for the eggs that lay within her womb. Each time he groaned as he released more of himself within her, the thought of planting seeds in her making him feel like he was a part of something true. It wasn't until the middle of sunset when he finally released her, dropping down to the side of the bed. He dosed off finally, bringing her into his arms and covering them both with the blanket that they had pushed down to the end of the bed.

As soon as Serena awoke she wished that she hadn't, for the pounding headache and nausea that greeted her were not the welcoming party she was accustomed to after having sex all night with the man that she loved. Despite the uncomfortable feeling that she felt that was known as the after affects of any alcoholic drink, she couldn't help by smile as she thought back to the passionate night that they had shared. She couldn't remember every little detail, the alcohol obviously working it's magic, but she knew that all in all, it was wonderful. She kept her eyes slitted as the light hurt her eyes, and her vision was already blurry. She smiled despite herself, as she slid her body from its position atop his own and then combed her fingers through his silky black strands.

_Woe! Her body jolted almost immediately. __Did he change his hair color? Please tell me he changed his hair color. Or better yet, tell me that I'm hallucinating and that his hair was not black. Despite her body's protest, she shot open her eyes for clarity just to stare into the eyes of an equally shocked Darien Michaels right before she fainted right on his chest. _


	4. Chapter Three

Serena awoke late in the afternoon to find herself alone in the bed. Her hang over had subsided somewhat and with a heavy sigh she sat up and looked around to realize that it had all been a dream. The oddest thing was that she wasn't sure if she had really wished that that were so. It had been one of the most pleasurable nights she had in so long. 

She quickly dismissed all thoughts of the night being real as she got up from her bed to see that she was naked. At once her demeanor changed, as she became overwhelmed with the prospects of her dream being real. _But if my dream was real, then where is he? Well, perhaps I was so drunk last night that I went to sleep naked without thinking. Satisfied with the explanation that her mind had derived at, she went over to her suitcase and picked some clothing for her to wear for the day. She went over to the bed and laid out her white cotton shirt with long sleeves that came to her midriff. The front of the shirt was two separate layers of white that crossed over each other. The skirt was of a long taupe flowing cotton material and had a long slit down each side that began at mid thigh. After laying out her clothing she went over to the bathroom and began to ready the bath. When that had been completed, she stepped in the bath with a sigh as she let the heat off the bath soothe her. She deeply submerged and allowed her hair to get wet as she thought back to her vivid dream. Even though she could only remember minute details, she was surprised at the fact that in her dream she didn't realize she had been sleeping with Dr. Michaels until it was too late. __Man, I must have been knocked up in that dream to not know the difference. __Well, I did learn that dreams are the suppressed desires of the id or the inner being. Perhaps I dreamt about Dr. Michaels because it would be the best way to get back at Jedite. Hmph, that would show him. She sighed, content with her reasoning._

"Time to get out the tub." She said to herself as she arose from the tub and stepped on the plush rug. She picked up a towel from the rack near tub just as she noticed something shiny on the floor near the Jacuzzi. "I wonder what that is..." She wondered aloud as she stepped toward the Jacuzzi while drying her body off. When she bent over for clarity on what it was, he lips parted so that she could scream, but all sound died in her throat as she looked at the empty condom wrapper.

"Ok." She said to herself calmly as she approached the door to the living quarters fully clothed. "This isn't happening...I didn't have sex with another man...nor did I see an empty condom wrapper on the ground by the tub...because there is no man here." She paused as she breathed deeply. "If there was someone here, then perhaps I could say that I did...but I'm alone, so...so I didn't." She continuously told herself as she walked into the room to see if anything had changed. 

Just as she was about to release a sigh of release, a hand covered her mouth quickly and held her firmly yet gently.

"Don't...scream." A deep voice said into her ears. "I'm going to let you go...nice and easy...just don't scream." The voice warned her gently. She nodded her head rapidly just as the man who held her let her go slowly. She turned around slowly to face him, her fear of the inevitable not going unchecked. She only took a moment to register his deep blue eyes and dark ravenous bangs before she screamed and his hand immediately sought out her lips once more. "Cripes woman! Have you got a pair of lungs on you!" He muttered in alarm. She bit down on his hand causing him to let go immediately as she dashed across the room, not even understanding why she ran. She turned around just as he grabbed at her by the waist, brought her to the couch, and forced her to sit down. "We need to talk." He said to her as he sat down on the other side of the couch, not even daring to sit next to her.

"Why couldn't you just be a dream?" She cried out after a moment of silence. "Why are you even here?"

"Look, why I'm here is not really important right now." He said as he looked away from her face, almost as if he was hiding something.

"How in this world could I have ever mistaken you for my damn husband?" She nearly screamed, as sobs began to take over.

"Look, it's not your fault...we were both drunk and I don't know what was going on in our minds when we did what we did...I don't remember seventy percent of what happened last night but right now" He paused as he rubbed his hands over his thighs in frustration. "But that's not why I'm concerned right now..."

"What's wrong now? What could possibly make this more of a nightmare than it already is?" She asked as combed her fingers through her hair, her body shaking slightly. She felt that at any moment she would lose control that she was struggling to keep and just go insane. Here she was, just committed the act that she had accused her husband of committing all along.

"Well..." He began as he leaned over the chair where he sat and didn't even ford a glance in her direction. "I was doing a little...'inventory check'." He began. "And during this check...I discovered...certain items that should have been missing...but were not." He said nervously as he raked his fingers through his ravenous bangs.

"Excuse me...just tell me straight out what the hell you're talking about...right now, I'm not in the mood for charades."

"Well, here, read it for yourself." He said as threw a string of condoms her way. 

"Trojan condoms." She replied as she looked at it and drew a blank.

"The top right hand corner." He replied irritatingly.

"Ten in...a...pack."She read carefully. "What are you getting at?" She said in an agitated manner.

"How many are you holding?" He said to her as if expecting her to draw out a long conclusion based upon an erroneous clue.

"Seven... so what...I don't see why this is more important than the fuckin' fact that we just committed adultery!" She was getting angrier by the second at the way he managed to evade her questioning.

"For your information!" He began yelling at her, his patience run thin because of the position they were in. "I found four condoms on the floor, one in the foyer, one by the couch, one by the table, and one in the bathroom! I left them there so you could see for yourself!" He continued. "The one by the foyer I'm pretty darn sure is mine!" He continued. "Which leaves three condoms used from this pack...and for your information this last part I am about to tell you concerns you very much!" He continued. "I found not a one empty condom wrapper by the bed, and it is clearly evident that we made-had sex there!" He finished, almost slipping and calling the word for what they had done love.

"You're lying!" She said in an indignant tone with tears nearly brimming her eyes. "I don't believe you!" She said as she stood up.

"Look..." He began, softening to her visage. "I would have no reason to lie about something like that...but if you really don't believe me, check for yourself." 

"Fine! I will." He watched as she shakingly went to the places he mentioned and looked for the evidence that something had taken place there. By the time she had come back, she was racked with sobs at the implications of what one night full of mistakes had brought her.

"Look, if it's any consolation...I'm really sorry about this." He said to her. "I wish I could take it all back...but I can't. And all I can feel right now...is like throwing up over this whole scenario." He told her. "I wish that I could turn back the hands of time and stop myself from having that first drink...but I can't, and what's done is done." He continued. "I know how you feel, whether you believe me or not. And I want you to know that I would never, ever cheat on my wife if I...knew, truly knew, what I was doing." He paused. "I would rather tare my heart out of my chest than to allow myself to consciously commit such a betraying act to her." He finished.

"Right now." She began to say with tear filled eyes. "If I could pray to God and promise him one thing...I would promise him that I would never drink for the rest of my life if he could just draw back the hands of time and take away one night." She began. "But it's too late and I know that what is done can not be undone." She leaned back down on the couch and started to cry into the pals of her hands. "But if anything...if there is anything I wish in this world, is that we didn't create anything in this mistake...I couldn't bare to know that...that the one thing I have always wanted in this world was created in such a way." She continued to cry.

"Look...Serena." He paused as he sat back down on the couch, saying her name for the first time. "The only thing we can do is close this chapter of our life and never let it out...I know that I should not lie to my wife, but sometimes the truth is so much more harsh." He continued. "Promise me two things though...before we leave things as they are and never speak of them again."

"What?" She cried.

"If you decide to tell them, we don't do it at separate times...and...and if you are...with child...that you will let me know."

"I don't think I could do that...I..."

"Please...I mean, I won't say anything about it and I won't try to claim him or her as my own...I just...I just want to watch...even if from a distance." For a moment she was touched before she shook her head and cleared her mind of such thoughts.

"No...I can't." She began. "If we...If I am...then I'm going to just...to pass it off as my husband's."

"Serena, you can't do this!"

"It's my body right? I can do whatever I want with it right? For all you know I could just abort your baby and..."

"NO!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look I...I'll stay away from you, anything you want...just don't...don't do that, PLEASE!"

"You want to make promises? You want to make me happy?" She paused. "Well you can start by getting out!" She could feel a bitter taste rise in her throat as she spoke the words; she needed some time to think. 

"But..."

"Just get out Darien...it's over, just get out." She replied with finality as she stood and walked to the door, opening it for him. With a solemn look he walked towards the door, made one small glance her way, before walking out of her life.


End file.
